New Horizons
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: The mistakes of the greedy Weyland-Yutani Corporation leads to a being that not even they can control...
1. Prologue

A note to the mentally retarded: **I DO NOT OWN ALIENS/PREDATOR!!!**

20th Century Fox does.

New Horizons

Chapter uno

Prologue

His head felt relieved after he removed his helmet. Connor's light brown hair was soaked to his skull, a football helmet in his hands and the shoulder pads on his torso. Most of the teams that went up against his were absolutely frightened of him. Even though he was 250 lbs, he was still considered big. He was built like a body builder, even though he was once skinny. His parents were killed in a horrible accident on the Moon colony. A couple, both of them scientists working for Weyland-Yutani, adopted him after the incident. He was the only survivor. Around his 12th birthday, he volunteered for a risky operation. The Company had developed a way to inject Xenomorph and Yautja DNA into a human. The only changes to his body were an increase in muscle, his blood turning a dark, forest green and becoming an acid, and his eye color.

His amber eyes frightened everyone he knew, other than Morgan, his girlfriend. She was there when he under went the procedure, and since then has been his biggest supporter. Although he had friends, they still were a little cautious of him. He had encountered both species from which the extra 'abilities' were taken from. He knew that some of his ventures were causing the Company to pay extra attention to him. He didn't care, since he preferred to just kill any men they sent after him. He knew of some major disappearances near a major city in North Dakota and in California, but other than that, he kept away from their business. He was only

He was drawn away from his thoughts when his data pad started vibrating. It was a gift for his 14th birthday. He knew it was Yautja technology, but it strangely worked well with human tech. He checked the caller-id. It was Frank, a medical scientist that worked outside of the Company.

"Connor! I just heard from some of my contacts in the United States Colonial Marines that you're in serious 'trouble' about some 'explosions' at their compound outside of the city." He groaned. The USCM had discovered his involvement in the attempt to release a praetorian and a warrior Xeno, both being held for 'research' purposes. He knew that they were usually tortured past anything considered 'humane'. Many people thought that they were monsters, their only thoughts on abducting people for hosts. They were crazy, but they did have their 'reasons'.

He knew that it was different, having spent an entire summer break 'partying' with a hive in Seattle. He had aided them in their 'war' with some soldiers, but when the marines showed up, he decided that he'd play around…in their 'base'.

Connor knew that many of those he had tormented ended up in mental institutes. He had spent a month in one after publishing his findings after his stay in that hive. He almost faced prosecution and being charged as an adult, but two Yautjas (predators) and three Xenos 'broke' him out. They were currently hiding in his basement. Luckily his parents didn't know. By then, he had reached the base. Upon exiting his vehicle, he was met by a familiar face.

Sgt. Albert Mulvey was the only sane survivor of the Seattle crisis. He had discovered this pipsqueak was behind all of the b.s. that happened during those two, long months. This seemed to anger him the most. His parents had finally decided that their adopted son should be held in a holding cell at this base for the remainder of his life. This boy who had killed marines would end up as insane as some of his friends. This was his revenge…

R&R, please.


	2. 7 Years Later

Note: this story will get gruesome, so if you have a queasy stomach, I'd advise you stop reading this. If you continue and throw up, ain't my fault, bitch.

Chapter two

7 Years Later

He still didn't believe that humans were as stupid as they were. And it seemed that those damned marines he constantly dealt with were the dumbest of the lot. He turned to see Ka'i laugh at his thoughts. He was a praetorian that joined with him after the Seattle incident. Somewhere on this ship were his two warriors, Beavis and Butthead (to those who are fans of that series, I just couldn't help myself). Then there were the two Yautja onboard. Ko and Bakuub were some of the smartest Yautja ever, which wasn't saying much.

Ka'i decided to bug the 'human', "what's wrong with you? Are you actually thinking?" He decided that some mocking wouldn't hurt…for now. "I'm absolutely horrified, a thinking human. Maybe he isn't a retard like the others I've met." Connor groaned from Ka'i's mocking spree. He was on the verge of attacking him, but then they'd all die from a giant hole in the ship.

After his escape and slaughter of the Broke Back Mt. Holding facility, Connor and his band of aliens have been crushing any marines they met. They had also been messing around with a couple of Yatuja clans. Those visits were some of the craziest things he had ever done in his life, including all of the exploits he pulled of before changing the direction of his life. Thinking of his escape brought back an interesting flashback…

_Flashback_

_He was running as hard as he could. Even with the genetic modifications that occurred because of the tests preformed by the Company, he was still out numbered and had a slight chance of surviving. When Sgt. Mulvey appeared, he knew that chance was almost gone. He was __**SCREWED.**__ And unfortunately, he knew it. Then, an 'old friend' appeared. His eyes widened after Ka'i killed the Sgt. _

"_Thanks for saving me. Are you behind this b.s.?" The xeno laughed at his question._

"_No, your Yautja friends are. And I actually approve of them, for the things they are." _

"_Then I'll need to show you some of my new equipment, with most of it being Yautja. With one major exception." The two of them raced off to rejoin the other four aiding in his escape. From that day on, the USCM and Connor were at war. He was one of the most wanted beings until the incident on LV-426 and Fiona-161. _

_End flashback_

He turned at the sound of his Yautja buddies coming up to the deck, and apparently they had screwed the other two hard meats over in some way that the others didn't like. Connor couldn't help but smile. Ka'i was already rolling his eyes in disgust. If he had eyes, that was.


	3. The Augustus

The first of many confrontations for Connor and Co…

Note: I'm not 100% sure what the correct spelling of the ship from 'Aliens' is, but if you do, add that to your reply (which I **want!!!**)

Chapter three

The Augustus

He couldn't believe what the scanners were telling him. "You got to be joking…" he wasn't able to finish his comment when Corporal Signer entered the command room. "What is it, Rhoades? I don't have time for this." He walked up besides the other soldier to see what had his attention. "Hell no…" he recognized that vehicle signature. The owner of that craft, Connor Robinson, was killed during the events involving the Sulaco. He sent a message for the men to make their way to the docking bay, including Maria Raust, one of the top Xeno killers in the entire marine corp. She even scared the crap out of him.

He went up to the wall and pulled down his pulse rifle. Rhoades was behind him with a smart gun. He smiled from the flamethrower attached. If this 'Connor Robinson' somehow survived, then he would die near the top. Hopefully those Xenos and the two Yautjas that travel with him aren't there. That will help them immensely. If they were, up to 5 skulls will go onto Maria's wall. Connor's skull would be his. This thought made his smile grow.

Connor made his way back to his quarters. He pulled his shirt off and grabbed his power pack. He grabbed his gauntlets down. Each one of them were the usual Yautja ones, except the computer had been upgraded, some power packs for his guns were on the right one, and each one had an assassin blade at the wrist. He plugged them into the system, and then grabbed the part that would connect to his mask and brought it up to his right ear. He pressed a button, and then spoke into the system, "Connor online." Ko and Bakuub gave their replies.

He then pulled his faded light blue tee over his body. He grabbed his weapons belt and pulled it threw his khaki shorts. The cold steel floor felt good against his feet. Once his belt was secure, he loaded it up. He pulled his blade up to his lips, "blade be true this day." He then sent it to its scabbard with a clang. He grabbed his throwing knives, knowing what the 'competition' would be like. After they were secure, he grabbed his handgun. It was similar to the shoulder he and the other two used, except it had a function that allowed him to destroy rooms with a blast. Unfortunately, it took out a power pack until it was replaced and charged. He slid it down into his belt, and then grabbed his hoodie. The sleeves were cut at the elbows, with a plasma caster on each shoulder. Slowly, he ceremoniously picked his mask up, and then plugged it in. He turned to go to 'war' with this new craft.

Ko sighed when Connor finally arrived from his room. He looked down, and saw he had no shoes on! The genius he was. Bakuub came up, looked down, and let out a laugh. It was more like a roar, but it was still a laugh. He couldn't help but smile. When he asked what was so funny, Ko decided he needed to know. "You have no shoes on. Are you planning on fighting marines barefoot?" Connor gave him a glare then turned away, grumbling. A couple minutes later he returned with his beat-up skater shoes. The things were a light brown, far from the original white. They smelled like ooman 'port-a-potties'. The 'ooman' finally turned to them. "What are there numbers? Anyone of importance?" Bakuub finally decided to speak. "Yes, there is…**your smelliness**. They have a renown hard meat hunter named…what the pauk was her name…oh yes, Maria Raust…"

Maria was in her room, polishing her armor. She had read every scrap of paper on Connor Robinson. Three years ago, when she joined the corps, she had first heard of him. Many of them thought that he was a demon, or a monster. After learning as much as she could without becoming suspicious, she decided he was an honorable hunter, like her father. A tear went down her face. Her father was a member of a race known as Predators, although their real name was the Yautja. She represented their ideals in everything she did, even though the only thing she physically gained was strength that rivaled weightlifters and blood that was neon green. She had discovered this man was after those who had imprisoned him; tortured him. She knew, since she was dating the general in charge of that outpost. When he finally escaped, she saw a familiar face; her uncle, Ko.

She heard sirens. These marines were foolish enough to let this craft onboard. They will all die. Even she may. All she knew that this would be a long night, or would it be morning? She let go of the thought. She wasn't too sure of time since joining with them after finding a 'dead' Connor. She knew that he'd fake his death. More time to figure out his next move. He was probably the most dangerous man alive. Intelligence and brute strength combined together correctly will give you that. She pulled her armor on, and then grabbed her ammo bag. Grabbing her custom pulse rifle, she made her way to the docking bay…her future.

Ko was surprised. He didn't know that his ooman niece was a marine. Nor did he know she was that skilled. Then he remembered his brother. He was a skilled hunter, and he guessed that she was more like her father than she would have thought so. Connor turned to him, a little suspicious of the hunter's reaction. "You know this girl?" Ko couldn't help but laugh. "She's my niece, Connor. I know you want to kill them all for their foolish move, but try to give her a chance. She isn't like normal oomans." Connor was somewhat annoyed, but then, she was his last family member alive. Bad bloods had killed the rest. Good thing they were all rotting in hell, along with Sgt. Mulvey. He never would forget what they had done to him. From the 6' by 4' room, to the 12-hour torture, that bastard go what he deserved.

He turned to Ka'i. "Turn the smoke on when the door enters. Other than the female, follow the title of Metallica's first album." Ka'i gave him a creepy smile. "Kill 'em all. I like it. Lets show these marines who they should never mess with." With this, the door opened, and smoke entered the marine's ship.

Thanks for those who read this. It makes the time I put in feel like it wasn't wasted. Please review, since I absolutely love to read them.


	4. Meetings

I wish I owned AvP.

Chapter 4

Meetings

Most of the marines started to surround the vessel that had been pulled in. Maria, Signer and Rhoades were near the opening. She knew what Connor looked like. But that was many years ago when she killed the general that was holding him. She allowed him to see her, but she ran before Ko arrived. Not a single member of the Corps knew that she shot the general. Many blamed Connor. At least 30 men had been killed because of that assumption. They did make Asses out of their selves. She also read that they had three Xenos traveling with them. She wondered how much they fought. The others step back when the entrance revealed its self. She was used to the sounds and shapes of a Yautja ship opening. She carefully watched as four shapes, two Yautja, a Xeno, and a human came down the ramp…and onto enemy territory.

Connor made his way to the exit. Ko came up to his left and Ka'i came up to his right. Bakuub stood next to Ko. Beavis was watching from the command room and Butthead was at the guns. They were all armed, and his wrist computer was ready to make a shotgun 'appear' out of thin air. He was well known for leaving commanding men dead, with their head blown apart. Usually some of the bone from the front of their face was squashed into the brain matter, pulled down and apart by the shell. He always left it a bloody mess, and commonly wrote nearby in their blood, "I'm the balance to life; death." Many men were terrified and disgusted by his techniques. He would say the same about how they treat non-humans.

The strange hisses made by the door filled the air. He knew some of he marines would get uneasy from this sound. It reminded him of a Xeno queen at times. As it lowered, the bright, sterile light of the human craft temporarily blinded him. Once he got accustomed to the light, he walked down. The ones closes to him started to approach once he had a step or two of distance. The last member of the boarding crew followed behind them. He came across Maria and two men. One of them was a corporal, by the look of his uniform. The other was probably a private, but that wouldn't matter. He will die first, if a fight breaks out. Or when it does. The stupidity of these men even surprised him.

Maria stepped forward. She lifted a hand to the older of the two men with her. "This is Corporal Signer. This other man is Private Rhoades. I'm sure you know who I am. From the documents you steal often, to what my uncle Ko has probably told you." Her last statement caused the other two men with her to jump slightly and give her questioning looks.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for killing that general who held me." The reactions of the others told him they didn't know. So that's why he said it very loudly. He shrugged the thought off and continued. "I'll give you two choices. The first one is that you freely come with us and we'll decide your fate. The rest of the men will be spared. The second one is that we kill every man on this ship and drug you. Instead of having a normal room, you'll be in the brig, for now that is. It's your choice."

She was enraged that this 'kid' thought he could decide the fate of all of those on this ship. He would by spending time in the brig with her uncle. The other one and the Xenos would be killed and thrown out of the air lock. She decided to play with them first. "Well, I'd at least like to talk to my uncle before I decide." The others still cringed and jumped when she said 'uncle'. They didn't know how she could be related to a monster like the ones that were with the freak. One of the men, a smart gun wielder, decided to shoot up the xeno. His shortsighted thought erupted a war.

Ka'i quickly dodged the bullets sent in his direction. Bakuub opened up on a couple of the more heavily armed men with his plasma caster. Ko went for the ones guarding his niece, pulling his combi-stick out quickly and enlarging it. Maria slowly drew a katana, allowing the metallic ring to fill the air. Connor took up this challenge, drawing his own blade. He knew that he shouldn't be careless…or underestimate her in any way. She did have Yautja DNA, which made her more dangerous than most of the marines on board. He looked around, as three different men were ripped open by the casters on the ship. The walls were sprayed with the blood that was launched out of their bodies. Bakuub had already laid waste to 5 or so men, taking on two at a time. Ko already had one kill, and was going for the second.

She realized that he was occupied with watching the fighting that was enfolding. She let out a battle cry and charged the surprised man in front of her. She smiled to herself. This was too easy. Or was that a bad thing. Right before her blade reached his head, he quickly dodged her attack and disarmed her. The clang of the weapon crashing to the floor caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Only two marines were alive. One of them was Signer. The others name was Eric Rasmussen. They went up to Connor and asked if they'd be allowed to join his crew. He agreed, since they had survived for so long. Maria was also allowed to go with them. She quickly left and then returned.

Connor looked back on the ship as they flew away. He was wondering what Maria had done when the ship exploded. He smiled, erasing the evidence. She would be useful after all…

Thank you for those who support my work. You are appreciated. Please review.


	5. The Research Facility

I obviously don't own Aliens/Predator. I find it useless to remind you, but I'll do it to avoid a lawsuit. and Saw. i am using that for fun.

Chapter 5  (yay)

The Research Facility

"So where's the circus, _boss_." Connor was regretting letting the two marines, Signer and Eric, onto his ship. Signer was probably the most impatient, whiny little piece of junk he had ever met. Eric was just a pain in the ass for him, constantly using either his weight room (and messing everything up in the process) or playing one of his five Xbox 360's.

"We are going to a research facility on the moon LR-9304, ok?" These stupid normal humans were absolutely driving the crew insane, including Maria. Except Butthead. That xeno was constantly popping out of random doors or from some of the loose floorboards or even from the ceiling. His main purpose was to scare the living hell out of their new members, and it was working.

Signer took a quick look around, then finally spoke, "so, why the hell are we going there? And could you have that stupid serpent-thing stay on this ship. He has been scaring the hell out of me for the past two weeks. And he seems to talk to me in my sleep, which ain't natural."

Connor couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes. He had heard stories about how the Marine Corps were a bunch of tough cookies who weren't scared of anything, but in reality they were some of the biggest scaredy-cats ever. Probably stories about how hard meat reproduce. That had given him nightmares, but of course he was only 13 and he saw it first hand. It was nothing like those Saw movies. That was scary as hell. "Don't worry about butthead."

"That thing has a name?" This fact seemed to frighten even Signer more.

"Yes he does." Connor had a horrible score for those who would interrupt him. Usually that person was skinned alive, had non-sterile wrapping placed on, and their small intestine pulled out of their gut inch by inch. "Also, don't worry about why. You'll find out later." Bakuub and Ko entered the room, chatting about their most recent spar, or about Connor's little trick that morning.

*Flashback start*

Signer was abruptly woken by the sound of an electric guitar. Come on Eric, playing at this time of night. I'll need to talk to Connor about this. He sloppily threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. The ship had a mysterious red glow, which seemed to brighten up as he came closer to the source of the noise. He quickly put in the code for the door and looked in.

"Auuuugghhhhh!!!"

The predalien in the room turned to the sound of the scream. Signer had come across a Yautja-hard meat mix playing an electric guitar that he didn't recognize. [insert curse word here], I'm going to die. That little string flew through his mind as he watched the creature. It gave him a smile; at least that's what he thought it was. A bright blue light filled the room, causing the human to look away. When he turned back, there was a figure with two strange symbols on his chest. One was a green color and looked like a chestbuster. The other was an orange-ish color and was shaped like a predator face. The symbols disappeared, leaving a human-like figure there.

"Who are you?" He was absolutely frightened out of his mind. The being strode forward, revealing itself to be…

"Connor? You sick bastard! You freaked me out. The hells is wrong with you. You got lucky I didn't bring a pulse rifle with me." The other man gave him a look like he was missing something. "Where is my weapon, anyways?"

"Well, since you are working for me, I decided that you need an upgrade in weaponry. The rifle has been upgraded with a Yautja plasma caster. Don't worry, it will be even faster and more efficient that your last weapon. It will be returned tomorrow. Bye _soldier_."

"Um…thanks. I'll go now." He slowly approached the door, and once it closed he took off.

*End of flashback*

The ship slowly landed, making little noise. The group went and armed their selves. About five minutes later they all met on the surface of the planet. They all then started a ten-minute walk the target. They all took a look of the building. There were about 12 guards at the three entrances. The building had an observatory, a docking bay, and a 13 story main building.

"So what are we doing here?" Instead of Signer asking, it was Eric.

"We are here to break out two of Ka'i's siblings. They will be hostile at first, judging by what they are doing to them."

"Why would we care?"

Connor was amazed by their ignorance. "What would you do if scientist were torturing humans?"

"Try and break them out. But what does this have to do with those monsters? They just live to kill humans."

"No they don't. They try to avoid humans as much as possible. They will only go after gangsters or the homeless. Anyways, they deserve to be treated like humans. Final answer. We are going in. If you don't come with us, I'll kill you now."

The two groaned, then followed the other four towards the station.

A/N: Thanks for reading my work. Please review this, cause that is my favorite part about this stuff. Not that I hate this, but they make it better. Oh, and I'd like your thoughts on the merger with the story Brothers, also by me. Go to my profile to vote on a poll involving these two stories.


	6. Into the Dungeon

I don't own Alien/Predator. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.

Chapter 6

Into the Dungeon

John stood at the entrance to the facility, chatting up a storm with his girlfriend over their cells. Apparently the company had enough money to have lines of satellites connecting their planets, just for cellular communication. He hung up when four figures appeared from nowhere. As they reached his position, he instantly recognized the female: Maria. He went to attention faster than he thought possible. The man leading them gave him the chills, though. He was wearing a mask under his hood, with a small breastplate, chopped diagonally across his body, over the shirt he wore. Two…cannons…were on his back, on to each side. A short sword swung at his left hip and two curved knives on the other. What scared him the most was the weapon dangling from his hand. The top portion of a scythe was taken and connected to a handle with a long chain.

"Stop. You have no access to this facility. Turn back now, or you will be killed." He tried to sound as threatening as he could, but the man at the top laughed.

"Sure you will. You are too terrified to even bring your gun to a level that could stop us." Did he mention the gauntlets he wore? He was sure that each one contained at least one blade, if not more. He mentally cursed himself. He was playing too much Assassin's Creed.

"Ok, here's the deal. You three," he points to Maria, Signer and Eric, "are allowed inside, but I'll be taking your weapons." He then turns to Connor. "You will have to wait for your friends to finish up their business." He turns around to put in the code to open the door. Once he finishes, a painful stab hits his kidneys. He looks down to see blood flowing out of his sides, and the strange man holding the knives in his sides. They are ripped out and he falls to the ground, dead. He didn't even scream.

* * *

Connor stepped over the guard's body. "Come on. We still have a hard meat to break out. And don't be surprised if he tries to kill us."

Maria quickly interrupts him. "How do you know it will be a 'he'? Couldn't it be a 'she'?" His laugh caused her to step back.

"The only female of their species are the queens. And I know they don't have one. The guards would have been better." He starts to strut around the foyer, taking in his surroundings. She scolded his behavior. He acted like a spoiled prince, treating the building as his own palace, instead of as a hornet's nest. And she'd probably treat this dump the same. It had an eerie feeling she couldn't explain.

They eventually reached the lower floor. The shrieks of a tortured xeno filled the air, causing the party to cringe from the sound.

Inside they found two scientists in front of containment units. Each one had a single warrior alien, all of them with strange cuts, burns and bruises. These men were monsters, treating living things like this. Even as much as she hated their kind, she felt sympathy for the ones being brutally treated. Connor let the strange new weapon of his dangle, almost scratching the ground as he walked towards the men. He spun it above his head, letting the light flooding the room shine of the blade, some of the crimson blood shining.

He quickly made due with their heads, separating them from their bodies. He went over to the control panel and put in some code. The units opened, and the beings inside went on the offensive against their saviors.

Fin~~for now...

Finally finished this. Took long enough. Hope you enjoy it and review!


	7. Thank You's

Well, this story is finished. Don't worry if this seems like a strange place to stop, the plot will be continued in a new story, which doesn't have a title. But enough about that, this is to thank all of those who have touched this story. The stats are this:

354 hits at 6:48 am, Friday, November 27, 2009.

A single review from Vegetto800. Thank you for the mild support.

No favorites or alerts, but was introduced into the community, 'Mind Over Matter' on 8/29/09. Created by Matter-Without-Form.

So, thank you all. Your support has been nice. I'd like it if you check out the sister story, Brothers.

Maybe you could review. I'll update this chapter on December 1st. Not.


End file.
